Hiei's Destination
by Shining Star Suguru-chan
Summary: Hiei actually keeps a diary of poetry about his friends (or whatever they are to him) See what Hiei truly thinks about his so-called friends (includes: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Koenma, Keiko, Shizuru,Yukina and many more)
1. Default Chapter

Okay you see that I love Hiei a lot. But sadly he's not mine to take I want  
hiei all for myself so I made this poem for him.  
  
Hiei's Destination  
  
What's more for a demon to know  
Than to be a ruthless killer?  
Kurama tells me differently  
That demons could work together  
I am a loner and that is that  
The closest I get to a pure heartrd soul  
Is when I think of Kurama and Yukina  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara  
What a sin  
How could God make a guy as ugly as him?  
He dare flirts with little Yukina  
I'll make sure he won't be able to see hr (literally)  
  
Kurama Youko  
There's not much to say about him  
He's too mysterious  
He's my best friend  
I may not admit it  
But I ask for his advice in the end  
  
Botan the Grim reaper  
That perky little imbisile  
But there is something about her that interests me  
Maybe it's love...NOT!  
It's probably envy  
Because she's so tall  
and I'm so puny  
  
Little miss Keiko  
Always bossing Yusuke around  
To be honest  
I think she did kill Yusuke  
So he wouldn't be around  
To lift her dress and say "nice uniform"  
But what girl doesn't like that?  
Only her  
  
Koenma the baby  
Junior ruler of rekai  
It's all his fault I am stuck in this team  
Now I shall suffer for all eternity  
Seeing Kuwabara's face  
Who wouldn't?  
But to look on the bright side  
There is Kurama  
He can even make Taguro happy  
  
Yusuke Urameshi  
He thinks he's so tough  
Just because he got lucky with that spirit gun  
And shot me in the back  
I could kill him if I wanted  
My energy often lacks  
Ever since Kurama  
Damaaged my jagan eye  
But I don't worry  
I am still powerful  
I still have my pride  
  
So how did you like it?please review and tell me how it was! 


	2. if kuwabara were to die

Here's diary entry#2 I hope you enjoy it!  
  
If Kuwabara were to die..  
If Kuwabara were to die  
I'd jump in graceful cheer  
Considering that he's gone  
It's like heaven's in the air  
If Kuwabara were to die  
I'd dance in joy  
Hoping Koenma will not revive him  
A make him his detective toy  
If Kuwabara were to die  
I'd laugh so hard  
Knowing his death  
May have been a painful one  
If Kuwabara were to die  
I'd actually be nice  
Being happy  
Knowing his ugliness made him pay the price  
But if Kuwabara managed to live  
I'd cry and die  
Knowing that my fantasies has been a big lie  
But who cares if he does survive?  
All I know is  
I'll be the one that will make him die. 


	3. Alone in a room with Youko Kurama

In a room with Youko Kurama  
  
It is early on a Saturday morrow  
I sat in a blue recliner  
Today I will sleep away all sorrow  
And make this day a bit finer  
But along the way on this Saturday  
Came in Mister Youko Kurama  
He took out a bag of loot  
Then pushed me out of the recliner  
"I finally have the city's cash"  
said that Youko with his honor  
I shook my head and gave a grin  
"Money doesn't matter"  
what I said must have offended him  
in a way that was not minor  
he took out a death tree then seized for me  
in an angry manner  
I ran as fast as I could  
To get away from the Youko Kurama  
But like we all know  
That devious fox caught me  
And now I'm missing an arm  
Shuichi has all of the charm  
But his Youko only harms  
I pull out my sword already to pounce  
And also ready to be victor  
But that cunning little Youko  
Outwitted my Youkai  
And I am as well to be doomed  
I emptied my pockets and pulled out my change  
"please spare me" I humbly say  
at that time, the Youko has stopped  
he turned to Shuichi and left on the spot  
I sat there with caution  
Needless to say  
I'll never insult Kurama Youko again..  
  
How did you like it? Next chapter is about Keiko!!!! See you all soon! 


	4. Keiko Keiko Where art thou Keiko?

Okay guys the moment you all have been waiting for!!!  
To finally see what Hiei thinks of Keiko Yukimura!!  
Just sit back and relax.  
  
Keiko Keiko  
Where art thou Keiko?  
She is Yusuke's true boss  
And has full control of him!  
Do she really love Yusuke so?  
Maybe she does  
Or maybe NO!!!!  
If I were a school boy  
Which I'm NOT!  
I'd probably steal her away  
Cause she's kinda hot  
I love strong girls  
Especially ones who beats up my rivals!!  
Yes I admit it!  
Yusuke's my rival.  
So if I were in love  
And asked her to be mine  
I bet she'll yell out "NEVER!"  
And kick my behind.  
So this is another reason that I must see  
Ningen life is not the life for me!!!  
  
So how did you like it!! The next poem will be sweet! It's about Yukina.  
See you till then! 


	5. A poem for Yukina

A poem for Yukina. how do you think it will come out?  
Just wait and see for yourself.  
  
My little ice apparition  
Who I dare not call my sis  
Has the pureness of a dove  
Not even a demon could resist  
Pure little Yukina  
That's all I can say  
If I dare say any further  
She'll find out my secret  
After she looked all these days  
For her twin brother  
Who mysteriously ran away  
But how will she feel  
if she knew I was raised by thieves?  
Will she hate me?  
Or will she still care?  
I can't just disappoint her  
With my evil ways  
I hope to be able to please her  
I'll do so one of these days  
I love her with all of my heart  
But there is one problem  
How can she like  
That hideous Kuwabara?  
Yukina Yukina  
My heart and my soul  
Your life will change forever  
If you read this poem  
That I have never told.  
  
I hope you like this one!!! 


	6. What's so special?

Hey guys this is Shinny. Here is chapter 6 to Hiei's Destination.  
  
Spirit Detective  
A junior high punk  
With a lot of spunk  
His hair slicked back  
And he often lacks  
This is Yusuke Urameshi  
Bother's Keiko  
Beats up The ape (Kuwabara)  
Befriends with Kurama  
Works for Koenma  
Yes this is our Spirit Detective  
He beat me long ago  
But that's Ancient History  
I'm training harder  
To stop my misery  
From That Spirit detective  
He has style  
He has looks  
He has attitude  
Just like me  
So what makes him  
So much better than me?  
(Don't answer that)  
Ok so maybe I'm short  
But I pack a powerful punch  
But Kurama says  
I'm not that much fun  
Compared to the Spirit Detective  
He says Kurama's smart  
But I don't care  
Who needs a SHA-LOW-SHIP (scholarship)  
To prove how smart they are?  
I let my sword do the talking  
So maybe I can't do much Human things  
But I'm still the best  
(Don't say anything)  
What is the difference in Yusuke and I?  
He has a good heart  
Ok that's one...  
I ask him for an explanation  
And he says my tastes in fashion  
No matter what way I say it  
Yusuke is better (for now)  
And I am part of his team  
And I'll fight on his side  
To protect him  
Oh well Yusuke is better  
I'm a bit angry about it  
Bit feel a little better  
Now that I get to see Yukina  
I guess this job isn't so bad after all  
That's all I hope you like it! Next poem is about Koenma. 


	7. No pacifier equals one big baby

Hey ya! Shinny is back with a new poem! Check it out! You'll like this one!  
Baby of the spirit world  
Why do you cry?  
Ogre stole my pacifier  
that's what made me cry  
Koenma Koenma  
Just grow up  
Not just the teen form  
I really mean grow up  
You are 700  
So quit the frets  
Lose the pacifier  
Or you'll regret it  
On one shiny day  
I see little baby  
And I say hey  
But he ignored me  
Cry poor Koenma  
I pity you  
You lost all your happiness  
Since Yusuke dissed you  
Along comes Botan  
The perky blue haired lady  
She looks at Koenma and says  
"SHUT UP YOU BIG BABY!!"  
Koenma poor leader  
Crying a river  
Making Justin Timberlake  
Annoyed and shiver  
Ogre comes back  
with a small box  
Koenma get tired  
And stops his big fuss  
I look at Ogre  
And ask in confusion  
"why did you do it?"  
Koenma is a nuisance  
Ogre just sighed  
And looked at me  
He picks up a box  
And smiles at me  
"I brought lord Koenma a new gift"  
He says  
A pacifier equals  
A more bratty leader  
I think in my head  
Oh here comes the spoiled brat  
If Koenma loses another one  
I'm not going back  
The lesson for today is  
Never know a 700 year old toddler  
Because if you do  
You'll always be bothered  
[I hate that stupid spoiled dumb brat! Why can't Yusuke kill him off  
already! GEEZ"]  
Well that was all for that chapter! Next you finally hear a poem about Jin  
the wind master! Bye! 


	8. Jin the windmaster

Okay Shinny here! I'm here to give you comedy and that's what I will do!  
Please don't take it personally Jin fans! We all know Hiei is so  
coldhearted but yet, we still love him.  
Jin the wind master  
You fight okay but  
Lose the accent  
That's all I ask for  
I bet it was you  
on that lucky charms commercial  
"Aye They want me lucky charms"  
Oh I hate that commercial  
Those stupid kids run over to him saying  
"Hearts, stars, horse shoes, clovers and blue moons  
Pots of gold and rainbows and a red balloon"  
I don't care about those things--  
Okay so MAYBE I'm into the pot of gold  
I am a thief after all  
Jin the wind master  
What's with the horn?  
You are cool and all but  
Lose the horn  
And sorry to say,  
No, you can't be a red head  
You are cool and all  
But competition with Kurama, Crosses the line!  
Hey Jin?  
I'd pay to see you battle a hurricane  
I bet you'd lose  
You can't beat nature....  
Jin the wind master  
How are you?  
You are okay...  
I don't mean to be cruel  
Jin oh Jin  
Must you befriends with Yusuke?  
You could have killed him!  
Now I officially hate you--  
Well until you actually kill him...  
Well that's all for my poem! Check out my next poem about Mr. Akashi. You  
will laugh so hard at it!  
And once again, All you Jin fans.. Sorry, I like Jin too... But Hiei despises  
him by the fact that he didn't kill Yusuke! Poor Hiei, will you ever have  
happiness? ......... Okay that was a stupid question... well see you all later! 


	9. Mr akashi and the drugs

Okay hi guys! This is shinny I hope you like this poem! I know you will!  
  
Mr.Akashi  
What a freak  
That's why Yusuke beat him up last week  
Even Kuwabara  
Beat him across the floor  
I can tell he's not popular  
Well that buck tooth wonder  
Is not coming back  
He just got sued for using crack  
Now you know why  
Mr. Akashi's teeth look that way  
I feel sorry for the girl who asked him on a date  
Remember kids  
Drugs are bad  
What am I saying? Take them I don't care! DIE I'll be glad!  
  
See how mean Hiei can be? Don't hurt him please he's taking anger  
management. So long for now my loving fans! 


	10. A date with Terror Poem for Botan

A date with terror

A date with terror

Was what I called it

Looking at the perky blue haired female

Oh what a day it will be

I thought it was just ningen girls

Who talked so much

Now I see it was the entire species of women alone

Although her voice was nice to hear

It pisses me off

To see her goof around

But at the same time I felt at ease

Oh what a scary date this will be

As she held my hand

I quickly snatched it away

But I truly wanted it to stay

Such a soft warm feeling raised inside of me

In the moonlight

As I looked at her rose colored eyes

I urged to make her my own

But I must be more subtle about it

She leaned over to kiss me

That really pissed me off

I truly wish I were taller

So I could hold her in my arms Gasps realizing what he's writing

Could this be

An act of truth?

Falling in love with Botan

Can it be a simple ruse?


	11. If I had a second chance

Hey Hey Hey! It's Gokuru-chan back with more of the poems we love so much. Just to clue you guys in, there will be an upcoming fanfic, which will give more detail on Hiei's chapter on Botan and the other with Yukina. However, until then, enjoy this Poem.

****

If I had a second chance

Over the years living in the Ningenkai

I have come upon a thought

A simple little thought

That soon grew out of control

Why am I here?

I can return home now

But, I always seem to stay

What holds me back?

The constant bickering of Yusuke and Kuwabara

Only gave me more of a reason to leave

I hate to be bothered with fools

Nevertheless, Ningen fights are hilarious

I would try an attempt to leave again

But at the threshold of the door

The cool calm Shizuru would tell me to do what I wish

I hate being ordered by Ningens, so I stay

Walking on in the streets

As I brush shoulders, yet I still feel alone

Kurama would aide me with some friendly sparring

He's a true competitor, so I stay

Moonlight illuminating the starry night

I would see her face, begging me not to go

Her perky voice grew somber and I never could bear to leave

Why does it seem like leaving her is the most painful?

If I were to have a second chance,

I would live my life to the utmost fullest

This time I will make sure

To make her smile only in eyes for me

Wow, Kinda short …. Well I'm getting better at it, which I hope

Hiei's gonna kill me for showing you guys this 

Hiei: What are you showing you readers? Gives suspicious look

Gokuru: Uhm … Nothing nothing

Hiei: Tell me! Alternatively, I will decapitate you!

Gokuru: … Uhm … the latest on the Michael Jackson Trials …

Hiei: … Hn … Never mind Walks away

Gokuru: Phew …. Looks to see if Hiei was completely gone It is always like this


	12. Rites of Passage

Okay, this is more of a sentimental chapter. But then again, that may be me. I guess I was getting too much into Hiei's past on this one. Well, I hope you enjoy.

And, As we all know, I do not own Hiei or any other aspect of YYH. All I have is a huge Hiei collection.

**Rites of Passage**

Having a child

Shouldn't that be the happiest moment of a person's life?

Not to the community in which I lived.

It seemed to arouse her melancholy.

"He must die." and "He will kill us all." they said.

This woman cried for my safety.

This woman was my mother.

But would she feel the same if I were not her son?

Betrayed by a friend,

My mother's spirit broken.

Back then, why did I not pity it?

Why was I so angry?

Probably because I had no other choice …

Fiery revenge running though my veins,

To kill them all.

To prove them right to be afraid.

And regret neglecting me …

Upon gaining revenge,

I would need a guide.

This persuaded me

To implant the Jagan eye.

Returning to that icy desolate,

Seeing the residents flee in fear

I turned my anger to pity for the cynical inhabitants

They were already dead.

I came across the friend of my mother

Rui was her name.

Asking upon the whereabouts of Hina

I only got bad news in the end.

Rui took me to a tomb.

This soon to be recognized as my mother's.

Informed of her committing suicide at the lost of her son.

So she did care for me …?

Having a sister I cannot resign to telling the truth

I wouldn't want to shame her even more.

I turn my back on her

Yet, with my Jagan, I watch her from afar.

Dreaming of that icy homeland

For which I was banished

I mentally place a bouquet on that tomb

To allay the pains of Hina's eternal wounds.


End file.
